Katorou, Rei, and Kari
Katorou, Rei, and Kari are fictional characters in the Dick Figures series. They are a group of three (mainly two) bullies who go around Tokyo, bullying any kid who is younger than them and take their money. If the kid doesn’t have any money, they’ll just take whatever the kid does have. The only person who can stop them from causing more trouble is Midnight Blaze. When the bullies try to fight Midnight, she’ll beat them pretty easily. Their colors are dark yellow, light grey, and scarlet red. Katorou Katorou Yasakoro is the leader of the group. He is in charge of taking children’s belongings after Rei is finished with them. Even though he fights against Midnight Blaze, he is hardly seen beating up the children. He is the easiest member for Midnight Blaze to knock out. With just a punch or kick to the stomach, Katorou will get knocked out instantly, sometimes coughing out blood before he hits the ground. Rei Rei Kagerou is the smartest, toughest, and most hated member of the group. She can be very rude to Kari, but reminds Katorou that whenever they go to America, that have to keep an eye on her so she doesn’t cause any trouble. Almost everyone at school hates her for beating up the younger kids, because some of the children she beats up are younger siblings or relatives of some students. She is mostly a loner, excluding when she is with the other two. Kari According to Katorou, Kari isn’t an actual member of the group. She just loves to hang out with her brother because she believes that twins must always stick together. She is quite dumb, but can sometimes show a little intelligence when it comes to questioning Katorou and/or Rei’s plans to bully or humiliate children, or even agrees with people who she thinks has a very good point. So technically saying, she’s dumb, but not as dumb as Fifi people think she is. She is also the only member Midnight Blaze doesn’t bother to beat up; one reason is because Kari doesn’t really bully the children at all. She mainly just watches the other two. Social Life The only friends Katorou and Rei really have are each other and Kari. Rei is hated by everyone at school and lots of children, and Katorou just really doesn’t like talking to other students. Kari has a small group of friends herself, but she prefers her brother and Rei out of all of them. Kari has an algebra class with Dylan Sukētā, and she often studies for tests with her. The two get along quite well when they study together, which is another reason Midnight Blaze won’t beat up Kari. Kari would often forget that Dylan is Midnight Blaze. Also, Kari seems to have a crush on "both" Dylan and Midnight. As of Goodnight, Midnight, the two are now an official couple. Katorou and Rei, however, hate Dylan with a passion and would often get pissed off whenever she purposely acts like she’s being arrogant in front of them. After the events of Moronic BFFs, Kari is now BFFs with Fifi. After meeting Red in Bullies & Killers, she now mistakens Red & Stacy to be her American mother and father. Since the events of Love with Kill, Rei has developed a crush on Rapper, and they eventually became a couple. However, in Weapon Collection, they had to break because Rei finally realized she loves Katorou more. She is still good friends with him, and Katorou finally considers Rapper as a friend now. Trivia Katorou *It is possible he is the weakest member of the trio despite being the leader. *His favorite food is fried shrimp. *He has a crush on Rei. **He & Rei were originally supposed to become a couple in Goodnight, Midnight, but since Rapper and Rei became a couple, plans had to be changed for what happens to Katorou at the end. ***He and Rei finally do get together in Weapon Collection. *His stomach is his weak spot. *His favorite fictional character (who he also seems to be really attracted to) is Celestia Ludenberg from the game Dangan Ronpa. This was implied in Goodnight, Midnight. *According to Rei in Battleship Hijackers, he owns a telescope. *His and Kari's last name wasn't revealed until Goodnight, Midnight. Rei *Her favorite food is chocolate with strawberry filling. *She is the oldest of the trio. *She has a thing for men giving her dangerous weapons. *Her last name wasn't revealed until Grey Date. **Her last name is Japanese for "heat haze". *In Grey Date, it shows she can order huge meals for herself at restaurants, no matter how expensive it might be or even if the waiters say she can't order a meal that large. **She'll usually threaten the waiters in order to have it her way. *If she is ever kidnapped, she'll think of a way to take advantage of her captors. Kari *Since she hardly ever fights, it is unknown whether she is weaker than Katorou or not. *Her favorite foods are French fries and anything that tastes sweet and/or salty. *She is the older twin. *Her favorite songs are PONPONPON by Kyary Pamyu Pamyu and Japanese versions of cartoon theme songs. *She gasps a lot. *Her crush on Midnight Blaze was implied a couple of times in Midnight Blaze (Episode) Part 1/2 (when she agrees that Dylan Sukētā is kind of hot (she says this while blushing), and in Sparkling Midnight (when she thought the moon loved her like she does). Gallery The Bullies.png|The bullies debut in Midnight Blaze (Episode) Part 1/2. Bullies & Killers.png|Kari asking Red if he was her father. (Image made by YoshiRocker13) Bullies & Killers 1.png|Katorou, Rei, and Kari taking Lord Tourettes' wallet in Bullies & Killers. Bullies & Killers 2.png|Rapper scaring the shit out of them. Red & Stacy's 'daughter'.png|What a nice family. (Image made by YoshiRocker13) Moronic BFFs.png|Katorou, Rei & Kari's appearances in Moronic BFFs Love with Kill.png|Rei kissing Rapper in Love with Kill Grey Date.png|Rei on a date with Rapper in Grey Date (Image made by YoshiRocker13) Request 1..png|Kari with Carrie and Pink (Image made by YoshiRocker13) A Rapper's Past.png|Rei in A Rapper's Past (Image made by YoshiRocker13) A Rapper's Past 3.png|Rei getting blown away by Rapper's rage (Image made by YoshiRocker13) A Rapper's Past 4.png|Rei and Rapper kissing at the end (Image made by YoshiRocker13) Rapper and the Grey Days Poster.png|Rei in the poster for Rapper and the Grey Days Episode 1 (Image made by YoshiRocker13) Rapper and the Grey Days Episode 2.png|Rei in Rapper and the Grey Days Episode 2 (Image made by YoshiRocker13) Request1.png|Rei in the hospital with Kari trying to cheer her up. Request3.png|Rei with a golden rocket launcher and grey jewel necklace. Poor Chie.png|Katorou and Rei cornering the young girl in Midnight Blaze (Episode) Part 1/2. Request for Hfechik6098 1.png|Rei admiring a shotgun in the background (Image made by YoshiRocker13) Request13.png|Japanese lesbians. Yay. Request12.png|Katorou being annoyed by Fifi in Moronic BFFs Request 6 (Yoshi).png|Rei threatning Blink, Navy and Lavender in Rei's Sitting on Babies Voices Katorou’s Voice https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=girlM0B76-k (Voice of Eren Yeager) Rei’s Voice http://www.youtube.com/watch?NR=1&v=rj5cdBnS5SA (The voice of Panty (the girl with blonde hair) Kari’s Voice Theme Solo Themes Kari's Solo Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xjKPDTNba2g Katorou's Solo Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G-dD86pTwRg (Possibly for CookieEyes' Season 4) Rei's Solo Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GIuXiGF5wFY Category:Characters